Siblings
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: In this story... Hakkai has a new sister, I mean LITTLE SISTER!! Instead of Kana, there's another, and a lot of Pain, Sorrow and Grudge... Anyway, R&R, please?! *Last chappie up!!*
1. The girls

Hello, Minna-san!!! Another story made!! And I don't even care if ya' review or not. Just read if you wanna and don't if don't!!!. I'm not being rude or anything, I just can't help it.  
  
Well, that's all I wanna say.  
  
So...... On with the Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Siblings  
  
  
  
Our four travelers were on a hillside driving peacefully. Until, Hakkai heard some laughing in the nearby cave, and the voice was familiar. So, he hit the brakes and decided to wait. Anyway, the laugh was getting louder so it means CLOSER. (I don't think it makes sense at all.) Should it be a good thing or just trouble?  
  
"Um. Do you guys hear some laughing?" he asked. still not looking away from the cave.  
  
"Hmm." Goku tried to hear something.. (doesn't make sense either.) But, instead.  
  
"No." he answered  
  
"Same here." Gojyo said  
  
"You mean from that cave?" Sanzo asked  
  
"Um. yeah." Hakkai said. Sanzo thought for a while and then.  
  
"Goku!!" he yelled  
  
"Yeah?" Goku questioned (of course)  
  
"Go check the cave!!" Sanzo ordered  
  
"Uh. Okay." Goku answered, a little confused  
  
When he was just about to go down the jeep. the laughing person revealed herself. And to there shock, it was a girl!! She had a short dress with long sleeves, long brown-black hair down to her waist and up in a pony tail, and she was laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
"Hahaha Hahaha!!!!! I-I cant b-believe that you-you did that?!" the girl choked. "Hahaha Hahaha!!!"  
  
Then, another girl walked behind her with an angry and embarrassed face.  
  
"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose. And you tricked me!!!" the other girl yelled. Suddenly the laughing girl stopped laughing and said..  
  
"Gomen. Demo, it still wasn't my fault." She said..  
  
Hakkai suddenly realized on who was the girl who was laughing before and. 


	2. The new sister?

Hi, again!! For all you people, I would like to say that this is my first fanfic. And I'm so in love with Saiyuki. (*_*)  
  
Oh, yeah!! I forgot to tell. the enemy here is MAKA, well I sorta just made it up. And the other girl's appearances is has long green hair down to her elbows and her clothes is the one the bee lady wore on episode I dunno. The lady who had a taboo child and was sting by a bee and went crazy but was save by Gojyo. That. and it's color green, too!!  
  
Well, here's chapter 2.  
  
From the last chapter Hakkai suddenly realized on who was the girl who was laughing before and.  
  
  
  
"Misho!!!" Hakkai yelled, happy to see her. (I'm not telling you yet!!)  
  
The girl turned to see on whom the *mysterious* person was. she never knew any men or boy before!! (Weird!! I know.)  
  
"Go-err. Hakkai, what are you doing here?" Misho asked shocked to see her *brother.* (there, you happy?!)  
  
"I'll tell you soon. Demo, what are YOU doing here??" Hakkai replied. With that question, Misho stiffened.. (You'll know WHY soon..)  
  
"Um. err. well. that is. hehehe." Misho said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Your hiding something from me, is it?" Hakkai frowned  
  
"Um. well." Misho answered, VERY nervously!!!  
  
"Oh!! Come on Misho, don't hide anything from your brother!!!" The other girl teased.. She already know Hakkai, but never seen him until now.  
  
" *grunt*. Meia!!" Then Misho took a deep breath and. "I wish I had brought tape so I can tape your stupid mouth!!" Misho fought back  
  
"Hai, hai." Meia said backing a bit.  
  
"Misho." Hakkai whispered  
  
Misho looked at Hakkai and sighed,  
  
"Hakkai, no need to worry!! Did anyone ever told you that you worry too much?!" She said frowning, then smirking. With that Hakkai relaxed a bit, but was still worried about her seventeen-year-old sister.  
  
And Misho could see it in his eyes, she just sighed.  
  
"Well, we better get going know right, Meia?" she asked, Meia just nodded and Misho looked at Hakkai then frowned. She knew she was hurting him to much. She reminded Hakkai of his past sister, Kana. She sighed again,  
  
"Well, Ja." she whispered, just when she was about to leave. an arm grabbed hers, she turned and saw Hakkai with pleading eyes.  
  
"Misho. Onegai!!!" Hakkai begged  
  
  
  
Minna-san, sorry for the short chapters. Just tell me if you want a LONGER chapter!!! R&R, please. 


	3. The truth

Hey, chapter 3 is up. You might want to know why I update VERY soon; it's just that I want to start on my new fic, as soon as possible!!!  
  
In this chapter, another character comes to the stage. HER name is Miyuki. **************** Here are the ages: (If you want to know!!) Sanzo-23 Hakkai-22 Gojyo-22 Goku-18 Misho-17 Meia-21 Miyuki-21 (the new character)  
  
I still wrote the sanzo-ikkou's ages. If ya' don't mind!! (  
  
*** And also. Don't worry, yumeneko!! I'll improve soon... I hope. ( *** And thanks for reviewing, and also you' blinkie'!! ( *** Oh, sure!! Now, I'll make it longer if you want, cool-kitsune!!! (  
  
from the last chapter "Misho. Onegai!!!" Hakkai begged  
  
  
  
Misho turned, frowned then smiled.  
  
"It's alright to let you know. but you better ask Miyuki, it's hard telling you by myself." She said cheerfully and yet so sadly. Even though Hakkai knew, he just sighed and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Where is she?" Hakkai asked. (He already know all of Misho's friend, and also Miyuki) Misho was about to speak when Goku interrupted...  
  
"Sanzo. I'm hungry!!"  
  
**Wham**  
  
"Shut up! You baka-saru!!!" Sanzo growled  
  
"Hehe. Is food all you think about, baka-saru?!" Gojyo teased, Goku glared at him, Misho and Meia laughed  
  
"Miyuki is in the ocean shore. And don't worry *laughs* I'll cook some food!!" Misho said, still giggling. Goku's eyes widened,  
  
"Honto ni?" he asked  
  
"Hai. hai." Misho said  
  
"Yehey!!!" He screamed  
  
'Ch' more trouble' Sanzo thought  
  
~the ocean shore~  
  
"Miyuki!!! We're back." Misho yelled. suddenly, she saw a girl running towards her with tears in her eyes, and to her surprise it was MIYUKI  
  
"Miyuki!! What's wrong??" She asked hugging her, while Meia was patting her back..  
  
"Misho. she's. she's back!!!" Miyuki cried  
  
"What?!" Misho yelled in disbelief  
  
"Why?!" Meia also yelled, eyes widened  
  
Hakkai noticed something and asked,  
  
"What's going on? And if you mind, who's she??"  
  
Misho stared at him for a while and sighed, then turned to look at Miyuki  
  
"Miyuki, can you tell Hakkai the whole story?" She whispered, Miyuki just nodded and led Hakkai to a private place.  
  
Misho was worried on how will her *brother* will react, if he founds out. She suddenly came out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulder. it was Goku!!!  
  
"Daijoubu!!. Oh, yeah!! Where's the food you promised me?!" he asked, Misho smiled  
  
"All right, I give up, I'll cook it already. But I need some ingredients."  
  
"Ok!!! Ne, ne. can I help??' Goku asked  
  
"Sure." Misho said, forgetting about her SECRET, then of they went to the forest.  
  
When they were gone, you could see smirks on Meia and Gojyo's faces and a sleeping Sanzo!!  
  
~Miyuki and Hakkai~  
  
"Um. Miyuki-san? Could you please tell me what's going on??" Hakkai asked gently, Miyuki nodded and took a deep breath,  
  
"Hakkai-san. Please don't say or do anything to interrupt me?" Miyuki requested.  
  
"I understand." Hakkai said  
  
"Well, were also heading west to stop Homura, Kougaiji and Maka.(lame!!)  
  
And I know that you don't know what or who Maka is so I'll tell you. Maka is a female half-demon, half-goddess and half-human (weird.), who made our lives a terrible nightmare. And she was the one who cursed us." she started  
  
Hakkai can't take it anymore,  
  
"What curse?!" he asked, curiously  
  
"T-this." Miyuki said and lifted an arm and showed Hakkai a bandage that's up to her elbows,  
  
"Misho and Meia also have this and at the same spot. every once in a while this wound would ache, whether if it is Mine, Meia's or Misho's. And then our head would hurt so much, then blood will come out from the wound and if not, we will cough the blood out..(so lame!!)" she whispered, loud enough for only Hakkai to hear  
  
"But don't freak out on this one." she added.  
  
  
  
Maybe I'll end here. Ok, I've told you enough!! Hahaha. Aren't I evil!! *stops laughing*  
  
err. maybe not!! 


	4. The worse truth and some cooking yay!

Hi, people!! Chapter 4 is up... Sorry bout' the damages on chapter 3!!! *o*  
  
from the last chapter "But don't freak out on this one..." she added  
  
  
  
Hakkai just nodded, and Miyuki took a deep breath and...  
  
"Misho's wound was the worst one... Maka's only target was her but she also involved us for Misho to blame herself, well... Maka's trick worked!! Misho DID blame herself, she tried suicide once but was stop by us, she tried cutting herself, drowning herself(through the ocean) and hitting herself, but to be only stop again by us..." she continued,  
  
By now, Hakkai have had enough...  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"That's all I know... now lets get back..."  
  
Hakkai just nodded, still with worry in his eyes  
  
~the forest~ By now they were done, but all they needed was some apples... And Goku was up the tree getting some (like a real monkey would with the branches, hahaha!), they were gonna make fruit salad for dessert... (I wish that was my dessert this evening!!!) Well, they were done picking some ingredients for their dinner.........  
  
"Goku!! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Misho asked  
  
"Un... Daijoubu!!" Goku replied back, Misho smiled... 'I can sense he's always full of energy...'  
  
"Well, hurry!! Its getting late and we gotta go ba- Ahhhhhh!!! Watch where you throw that thing!!" Misho said, now catching a bunch of fruits... When she was done, Goku jumped in front of her,  
  
"Finally!!!" Misho said, holding her forehead in utter relief  
  
''Well, lets go back... I wanna eat!!!" Goku replied jumping up and down,  
  
"Fine, fine..." Misho mumbled, and they headed back  
  
~the ocean shore~  
  
Meia and Gojyo are flirting with each other and Sanzo was finding something to do...Then they stopped when they saw Miyuki and Hakkai came out of the forest and on the other end was Misho and Goku...  
  
"We're back!!!" Misho said cheerfully  
  
"Ne, Misho... Please start cooking already!! I'm hungry..." Goku cried,  
  
"Uh... fine," Misho replied, and they went to the kitchen, in the cabin... (Did I tell you that they're staying at a cabin close to the ocean shore?! If not, well I'm telling you now!!)  
  
"I'll help Misho cook..." Hakkai said and followed Misho...  
  
Yay!!! Another chappie done... Well, gotta go I'm working on the next chapter!! 


	5. Cooking time and a happy good morning!

Chapter 5  
  
from the last chapter "I'll help Misho cook..." Hakkai said and followed Misho,  
  
  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
Misho was preparing the thing she needed and humming happily, until when came into the picture... she frowned, but still continued on preparing. Hakkai noticed and put a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"I'll help.." He said... Misho nodded, turned and smiled,  
  
''Do you already know the whole story?!" Misho asked, cheerfully... Hakkai smiled, as always  
  
"Hai... Um, how long have that 'curse' been there?" Hakkai asked, gently  
  
"Um... Let's see... maybe, about 4 or 5 years!!" she replied  
  
"Oh..." then silence, until Misho broke it,  
  
"Well, I better start cooking... That friend of yours might start complaining again!!" she joked, Hakkai laughed... 'she always make people laugh!!' he thought  
  
"I guess..."  
  
They finished cooking about 15 minutes(fast!!) and they ate peacefully and happily... Misho and Hakkai are happy that they got to see their 'siblings' again, Goku was happy cause' he got to eat, Meia and Gojyo are happy because they found someone to flirt with for the whole week, Sanzo was happy that he has Misho to take care of Goku's stomach and especially, Miyuki's happy that she got to see Misho's smile again. And even though Misho is still sad, still she wouldnt forget this day...  
  
~the next day~  
  
Misho woke up very early, then she went down to fix breakfast...  
  
When she got there, she saw Goku lying on the table...(I mean his head!!) She giggled,  
  
"Goku... um... Goku... I think it's much better for you to sleep in a bed," she tried waking and shaking him up, but he wont budge,  
  
She tried shaking him harder, but still he wont budge... This got Misho irritated,  
  
"GOKU!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" she yelled, but as soon as she looked down... Goku was still sleeping peacefully. Then she thought of something, she went to cook some noodles and dumplings, then put it in front of Goku...(Well, close to Goku's nose, that is,) Minutes later, Goku's eyes flew open!!  
  
"WOW!!" "FOOD!!" "DELICIOUS!!" he shouted  
  
isho giggled, Goku turned and looked at her confused... Misho got the question, so...  
  
"I wanted to wake you up so that you could sleep in a bed, but you wont budge... So I cooked some food to wake you up, and it worked!!" she said, laughing...  
  
"Oh.." Was the only reply gotten from Goku as he began to eat... While Goku was eating, Misho was starting to cook breakfast,  
  
About half an hour, Hakkai came in...  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Hakkai greeted,  
  
"Ohayo!!" Misho greeted back  
  
"Oh, Good morning... Hakkai!!" Goku said, mouth full of food...  
  
"Goku you're up early today..." Hakkai said ''And so are you, Misho.." he added, cause' for all he knew, Misho always overslept  
  
''I couldnt sleep well last night!!" Misho replied  
  
"And I didnt know you cooked..." He said, amazed  
  
"There are lots of things that you dont know about me... Well, that is, even though you're my brother!!" Misho said, setting up the table. When she was done, she sat down next to Goku and started eating... Hakkai joined as well,  
  
Ten minutes later, Miyuki and Meia came in. Miyuki stretched her arms before greeting...  
  
"Ohayo!!"  
  
"Misho, you're quite early today.." Meia teased  
  
"What does it concern you?!'' Misho shot back  
  
"Oh, nothing... Just wanna know, did ya' have those you-know-what-I-mean?" Meia asked  
  
''Yeah... It's the fourth time this week and it's super scary!! If ya' know what I mean,'' Misho replied  
  
"Now, guys... let's just enjoy the moment!!" Miyuki said, sitting next to Hakkai  
  
"Yeah..." the other girls agreed  
  
"Ne, Misho?! What did Meia mean when she said the you-know-what-I-mean stuff?! Ne, ne?" Goku interrupted  
  
"Uh... well... you see... hehehe... dont worry, you'll know soon!!" Misho said, laughing nervously  
  
"Well, how long do you think Gojyo and Sanzo would wake?" Hakkai asked, changing the subject...  
  
"Dunno, should we wake them up?" Meia suggested  
  
"No need..." Came a deep voice from the door.. they looked up and saw Gojyo with Sanzo close behind,  
  
"We're already awake..." Sanzo added... Gojyo came in and spotted Meia, he smirked and seated right next to her... While, Sanzo seated beside no one...  
  
It's done!!!!!! 


	6. It hurts!

Chapter 6  
  
When they were done having breakfast, they started doing their 'stuffs'... I mean Gojyo talked to Meia, Miyuki was telling Hakkai from what Meia had said earlier. The 'you-know-what-I-mean'... And since Misho was the only one close to Goku's age, Meia forced her to watch over Goku in the kitchen, ALONE. And Gojyo forced Goku to accept it. Well, Meia did that only for revenge!! (Mwahahahahaha!!! *thwap* -- OW... that hurts!)  
  
So, the two kiddies were locked in the kitchen for a while... Sanzo was up in his room, because it's raining again,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Misho They were just sitting there in silence and cursing their friends for doing THIS to them. The silence ended when Misho screamed,  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Goku's head shot up...  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked curiously  
  
"It hurts!!" Was the only reply gotten. Misho held her head in pain, kneeling on the floor.. Goku knelt beside her, trying to find an answer on what was wrong, but Misho only kept screaming,  
  
"It hurts!!"  
  
"Wait, there! I'll go get Hakkai..." Goku instructed and went to look for Hakkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakkai and Miyuki "Um... Gomen, Hakkai-san!!" Miyuki apologized, Bowing up and down.  
  
"Uh... What for?" Hakkai asked, confused  
  
"When Meia said the you-know-what-I-mean to Misho, she meant the awful nor sad dreams Misho kept having. When Misho has that kind of dreams, she would always jump out of bed, full of sweats and stay awake and wait for the sun to rise. Misho often have that dream... So Everytime we travel, she would always sleep at the back of the car!! Misho haven't had any good sleep these days... What I mean is, those dream are connected to Misho's past! We never asked her about it cause' we know that we'll get no answer. And-" Before Miyuki could finish, Goku came by the door, panting heavily. Hakkai looked at him, full of concern,  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Goku?"  
  
"Hakkai... Miyuki.... Misho is... Misho is..."  
  
"Well, what is it?? What about Misho?!" Miyuki asked,  
  
"Follow me!!" Before they could answer, Goku quickly ran back to the kitchen with Hakkai and Miyuki following close behind.  
  
They ran through many rooms including Sanzo's, and also Meia and Gojyo. When they got there, they saw Misho still holding her head in pain.. Hakkai's eyes widened, while Miyuki called Meia and Gojyo. (Somehow she forgot Sanzo!!) And Goku leaned on the door watching Hakkai comfort the suffering Misho.  
  
"It hurts... It hurts so much!!" she screamed,  
  
"Shh. It's gonna be alright!" Hakkai whispered,  
  
"No, it's not!! She's coming... Very close..."  
  
"Misho?! Who?! Who's coming?!" Goku asked Misho,  
  
"Is Maka coming?" They heard a voice through the door and saw Miyuki together with Meia and Gojyo..  
  
"She's close..." Misho replied,  
  
"It hurts so much!!" Meia and Miyuki came running down beside her and helped Misho a bit while Gojyo was beside Goku.  
  
"Misho... Can you tell me where she is?" Miyuki ordered,  
  
"Uh.............." Then the pain suddenly stopped. Misho looked up,  
  
"It's... gone?" she asked, confused and shocked at the same time. The other's stared at her, Miyuki was the first on to speak.  
  
"Misho!! Where is she?? What does she want?"  
  
"She's in the... She's in the... in the middle of the forest and she wants..." Misho tried to remember and then,  
  
"OMG!!" she yelled and went suddenly out for the forest.. Ignoring her friends call,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owww!!! My hands hurt... *sigh* Anyway, at least I'm done on chapter 6!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm not very pleased on having only four reviews. Hmph!! 


	7. Meet Maka!

Chapter 7  
  
They called for Misho, but no reply came...  
  
"I'm worried.." whispered Hakkai  
  
"I know.." Miyuki whispered back. While something went on Meia's head.(Err... make that mind.)  
  
"Is it possoble??" she whispered, loud enough for gojyo to hear,  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Did Misho thought that Maka wanted her, and only her?!" she said, a little louder, so that everyone could hear. Hakkai and Miyuki's eyes went wide,  
  
"Ahhh... Didn't Maka always came for her?" Miyuki asked, panicking. Meia gasped,  
  
"You dont suppose, Misho wanted to go there alone to ONLY protect us?" she asked. By now, Hakkai understood completely,  
  
"I-I guess..." Then Hakkai realized something. Goku had been awfully quiet and when he searched for him, he saw nothing. He was about to ask, but Gojyo did it for him,  
  
"Oi! Where's the saru??" Miyuki, Meia, Hakkai and Gojyo searched the whole kitchen but found no one. But what they saw was Goku running to the direction where Misho went. Hakkai and Miyuki smiled, while Meia and Gojyo smirked.  
  
"oOoOoOo... The saru's got a crush!!" Gojyo joked..  
  
"No need to fool around. I think goku's idea was a very good one. We should after Misho before she does something terribly stupid!!" Meia demanded, the others nodded and went to go to Misho and Goku.  
  
When they got out they saw Goku lying on the ground, covered with blood and un-conscious. And at the other side, they saw Misho, covered with much more blood, full of wounds and she barely kept consciousness. She was fighting Maka, too...  
  
"Misho!!"  
  
"Goku!!"  
  
They all yelled, but Miyuki have had enough.  
  
"Meia, Gojyo! Take care of Goku.. Hakkai-san and I will help Misho, and Meia... When your done with Goku... You know what to do!!" she demanded, all in one breath.  
  
"O-Okay!" Meia stammered, she never saw Miyuki act this way. Then they heard Maka say,  
  
"Foolish girl!! Do you think you can defeat me?" she yelled,  
  
"I'll know if I try..." Misho mumbled.. but, then Maka said something without thinking,  
  
"Do you think I'll ever forgive you?!"  
  
"After what you let me suffer through? You let me suffer all that pain and now I'm giving it back to you!!" she added and made a blue orb and shot it straight at Misho. Once the orb got close, it grew bigger.  
  
By now, Misho understood everything.  
  
"You hated me because of that?!" she yelled.  
  
"They dont even have anything to do with this silly fight!!"  
  
"Enough!!!!!!!!!!" Then Maka's loud voice came in.  
  
Misho did nothing after the yell but stood there and waited for the orb to hit her. She waited for an end,  
  
Once the orb was ready to hit her, Hakkai saved her. While, Miyuki continued the fight with Maka.  
  
  
  
= Misho and Hakkai =  
  
Misho slowly opened her eyes only to see emerald(or is it green?) ones staring worriedly at her.  
  
"H-Hakkai..." she whispered,  
  
"Misho!! Please don't ever do that again... Please dont do what Kana did..."  
  
"G-gomen, Hakkai..." Misho replied, making a fake, weak small smile.  
  
But when Misho saw that Miyuki was fighting Maka she quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in her body and yelled,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!!! Done with chapter 7... Oh, boy! What a day!  
  
And thanx 'Saiyuki freak' for reviewing. By the way, like your name!! ^-^ And, oh yeah! You finally knew what happened next!  
  
And I think that there's only two more chapters left, then this is completed!!  
  
Tata... 


	8. Misho's past

Chapter 7  
  
"Miyuki!! Stop it. Maka wants me, you'll just get hurt!" As she said that she was running to Miyuki,  
  
"Misho!!" Hakkai yelled.. Misho turned then smiled,  
  
"Don't worry, Hakkai. I'm responsible for all of this and it was my fault that Maka became like this. Before she was the kindest girl in our town and my best friend while I was in school, don't you remember?" she asked, softly  
  
"Yes, I do... But-" Hakkai was cut off  
  
"Then let me save her... Onegai, Hakkai?! I want her back!!" she pleaded, Hakkai sighed  
  
"Alright..." Misho smiled, nodded and went to help Miyuki as well as Maka.  
  
*********************************  
  
Miyuki was already weak and couldnt move... Misho was getting worried every second. And because of the wound that Maka gave her in the arm, Misho couldnt call her powers or summon her spirits properly. So, she decided to use words,  
  
"Maka, what happened to you?! You used to be the kindest person in town, and look what happened?!" Misho yelled  
  
"Yes... I was the kindest person in town, but dont you know that some people change?!" Maka yelled back,  
  
"That fast?! The only thing that ruined our friendship was because of Sasaki... You thought that I liked her as a friend more than you, and when you and Sasaki talked one day, she convinced you that I didnt care for you and I like her much, much more... And what were you thinking?! How could I replace you with only an old hag?! But honestly, Maka!! I HATED HER!!!" Misho yelled, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Shut up!!!!!" Maka beamed, shooting two orbs at Misho while also crying.  
  
Misho couldnt properly shield herself, and her spirits knew that... The spirits was able to shield Misho before she got hit! Misho thanked them quietly.. A weak smile forming it's way on her face... Then her spirits dissappeared,  
  
Little did Misho know, that Maka was crying as hard as she was crying.  
  
"If talking to you wont work then..." Misho said while small ice dragons made its way on top of her and shot ot directly at Maka. It hit Maka's left arm, but she didnt look like she felt any pain.  
  
"Then I'll fight... But I promise I wont kill you!" Misho continued, Maka smirked.  
  
Seing Misho was so hurt, Hakkai panicked.. And so did the others,  
  
"Misho, please dont do anything stupid..." Hakkai whispered,  
  
"What are you trying to pull there, eh? Misho?!" Maka yelled, using the tone of Gyokumen Koushou's voice,  
  
"I'm trying to pull out the real you!" Misho screamed, crying a little.  
  
Back at Gojyo and the others, Goku was able to regain consciousness with a little help of Gojyo's shaking, while Meia was helping Miyuki and watching Misho fight Maka at the same time..  
  
'What the hell happened to them?!' Meia thought,  
  
As if reading her mind, Miyuki spoke,  
  
"When Misho and Hakkai were still together in the past, Maka was Misho's best friend.. They cared about each other so much, that they would make excuses so they could hang out. They shared their deepest secrets and promised that they would always be together, but one day a new girl appeared on Misho's school. And that new girl was Sasaki. Sasaki was always trying to get Misho to be her best friend and always be near her. Misho didnt like her, actually. And she didnt know why.. Maka got jealous but decided to keep it for herself. Then one night, when Maka and Misho were watching a movie called 'forever friends', they didnt know that Sasaki followed them.. In the middle of the movie, Misho and Maka went to go to the bathroom. In the cubicle of where Maka went, Sasaki appeared inside. Maka was about to yell when Sasaki covered her mouth with her hand. Maka struggled to get away, but Sasaki was much stronger. While she was doing that, Sasaki whispered to Maka that Misho doesnt care for her and liked Sasaki much better. After that, Sasaki smirked and disappeared leaving a bewildered Maka. Little did she know, that Misho was watching the whole scene.. That night when they went to go home, they hadn't spoken to each other, and when Misho went home, fear and anger was writen all over her face. Hakkai and Kana, another sister of Misho, was very worried, and asked her all sorts of question but Misho only said 'nothing' or just kept quiet... The next day, Misho heard that Maka ran away and discovered that Sasaki was a demon. Later that night, Misho dreamt that somebody told her to save the world and bring demons back to the way they were. Misho woke up and packed some things and left without telling Hakkai or Kana. And that's where we came to the picture..." Miyuki said, stopping only for breath's.  
  
Meia smiled,  
  
"You never told me that you and Misho have secret talks..." she whispered, Miyuki smirked,  
  
"You never listen when we tell you!"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
= Goku & Gojyo =  
  
"Misho... Where is she?!" Goku asked... Then Gojyo pointed to the girl fighting, covered in blood. Goku's eyes widened,  
  
"Misho!!" he screamed and turned to face Gojyo...  
  
"What happened?" he whispered  
  
"Well, when we came here we saw you unconscious on the floor while Misho was fighting that lady... And Misho's been crying for forty-five minutes until now.. After that, Hakkai's been panicking this whole time!" Gojyo explained and pointed to Hakkai,  
  
They smirked, they turned back to the fight when they heard Misho scream and Maka yell,  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! I dont want to hear anymore!!"  
  
"I c-cant b-believe you!! Y-you b-believed in t-that story... I tried to con-convince y-you that it was all a lie... I e-even had to h-hurt myself because of that!! P-please?? STOP TORTURING YOURSELF!!!!!" Misho begged... Suddenly, Maka stopped electrifying Misho and dropped to the cold floor.. Misho, still hurt, smiled. And went to the sobbing girl, the others were so confused that you'll have to laugh if you see their faces...  
  
"Did you realized it already?" Misho asked, softly... Kneeling next to Maka, Maka opened her eyes, hugged Miso tightly and cried on her FRIEND'S shoulder..  
  
"Misho... I'm sorry!! I'm so, so sorry!!" Maka yelled, daring not to look up. Before Misho could say anything, someone patted her other shoulder. She looked up and saw Hakkai with the others behind him,  
  
"My, my dear sister... You always had a shoulder to cry on!" Hakkai said, smiling  
  
"Of course... What are friends for?" Misho smiled back.. By now, Maka had her head up but still looked down. Her eyes full of shame,  
  
"Your eyes are better that Light orange instead of dark..." Misho complimented, Maka said nothing but kept her head down. Misho frowned and looked at the stars,  
  
"You know, there's really no need to be ashamed..." Misho said, by hearing the word 'ashamed', Maka looked up...  
  
"I forgived you, havent I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoa!! I think this is the longest chapter I had done in this fic! And, dont worry... I'll update very soon!!!  
  
Oh! Just to let you know......... The next chapter will be the last chapter!! ^-^  
  
... I think... 


	9. It's over

Chapter 9  
  
"I forgived you, havent I?" Misho looked at Maka, smiling  
  
And for the first time in the last five years... Maka smiled, a true genuine smile!  
  
"Hai... Arigatou, Misho-san(chan)!!" Maka whispered, Misho hugged her  
  
"No need... I'm just glad you're back..." Misho whispered back,  
  
The others seeing its all done, smiled... Happy for Misho!! As well for Maka... But is it all done?!  
  
What about Homura?!  
  
And Kougaiji?!  
  
And especially the west?!  
  
  
  
= The next day, Lunch time=  
  
"Oi, Misho... Where's Maka?" Meia asked  
  
"Oh! She said that she'll go back to our hometown and besides... She misses everyone!" Misho replied  
  
"Sheesh, Misho... You got everyone worried!!" Goku mumbled, eating his 15th plate.  
  
"Hehe... Gomen!!" Misho said  
  
"It's alright.." Hakkai said smiling, as always  
  
"We're just glad everyone's alright!!" Miyuki added  
  
"Yeah.. And I didnt get to do anything!" Gojyo said, Meia smirked. By now, everybody's done eating, so she collected all the plates and dumped it above Gojyo's stomach,  
  
"Hey!!!" Gojyo yelled,  
  
"You didnt get to do anything, right?!" Meia asked, with an evil smirk  
  
"Yeah, so what?!" Gojyo said  
  
"So here's the dishes!!"  
  
"What for?!?!"  
  
"Go wash them!!"  
  
"What?!?!?!" Gojyo yelled again, eyes blazing with fire  
  
"I said... Go... Wash... The... Dishes... Understood?!" Meia replied, the smirk never leaving her lips, Gojyo growled  
  
The others sweat dropped,  
  
"Ano..." Hakka said, Meia turned and glared at him  
  
"No... helping!!" She said, Hakkai stepped back  
  
"Ok..."  
  
The others sweat dropped again... Meia smiled,  
  
"O-kay! Gojyo you wash the dishes, while we go out to the waterfalls... They say there are many Sakura tree's near the fall! So, let's go.." Meia explained, the others smiled.. well, except for Gojyo,  
  
'She never change..'  
  
'You go, girl!!'  
  
'All right!!'  
  
'Poor Gojyo..'  
  
'That red-head will have a very bad day...'  
  
'One point for me and no point for the ero-kappa!!'  
  
"Uh-oh... I think I'm the one who's cursed! Help!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
**words can hurt.. but, words can save..** **There's no need fighting...**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take note... The first thought is from Miyuki, the second thought is from Misho, the third is from Goku, the forth is from Hakkai, the fifth is from Sanzo and the sixth is from Meia.. While the last sentence was Gojyo screaming,  
  
And dont ask me how Gojyo knew that Meia, Miyuki and Misho are cursed by Maka before..  
  
missing link(chap.1)- Misho was laughing because, she cooked lunch that morning and decided to put some snail in Meia's soup. Meia drank it and quickly spit it out.. She heard Misho laughing, so she knew it was her fault and she started chasing her until they were in that cave where Hakkai found them...  
  
missing link(chap.2)- You got to know what Hakkai did, right?! ^-^  
  
missing link(chap.3)- Aww... Come on! I'm not a pervert!! For pete's sake.. I'm only nine, you know! Check my profile... And in that PRIVATE place, Miyuki explained to Hakkai on what was wrong with Misho.  
  
missing link(chap.4)- Grr... I told you, I'm not writing hentai stuff! And they are NOT, I repeat, NOT doing kinky stuff!! Hehe... You've been very bad!! Thinking about those stuff... I dont think Santa would bring you presents this Christmas... Hehe, j/k only..  
  
missing link(chap.5)- Ahem... Sanzo is not a baby, you know! Well, if he is.. Would you like to baby-sit him? Hehe.. j/k! And no... The 'you-know- what-I-mean' stuff is those bad dreams Misho kept having.. But, I suppose you already know that!  
  
missing link(chap.6)- Dont worry! *giggles* Maka's not that scary for you to run and hide..  
  
missing link(chap.7)- Um... That goku has a crush, thing... That's only a joke!! ^-^  
  
missing link(chap.8)- Yea... I know what you mean!! But, I would be VERY happy, if they include this to the series...  
  
  
  
Whoa! Missing link... You actually reviewed all of the chappies here! Arigatou... *bows up and down, until head bumps to the floor*  
  
Oww....  
  
Oh, yeah!! Hey, people? I wanna ask ya sumtin'... Do you want a sequel for this??  
  
If you do, I would be happy to write some... And please review my other fics!!  
  
Missing link... When you go to my profile, can you read the poem 'the story of Sarah'?? It's kinda sad, and scary, I think... And also the other peeps out there in the world!! could ye read it?  
  
Thanx again!! Ja! 


End file.
